Faithful Queen
by angel-with-mismatched-eyes
Summary: The angel hides behind a human facade. But in her mistress' death, Paula started to intervene in Elizabeth's course and unleashes what was to be- One sided ElizabethxCiel. SHE SHALL WAIT TILL FOREVER ENDS.


_A week after Ciel's disappearance:_

Her death bed was dressed with white roses.

From the stained glasses of the chapel, the moonlight bathed her with a beautiful illusion of sunlight. Her face glowed with ethereal light, painting the corner of her lips with a small smile.

The death god, entranced by the frozen beauty, hovered momentarily, death scythe positioned behind in a foreboding stance. Placing the tip at the girl's cheek, the death god posed to mobility but hesitated.

"Stop, Louis." a mysterious voice ordered her, making the death god smirk haughtily.

"Surely you do not intend to meddle with our affairs, angel?" the death god asked her, turning to face the form obscured by the shadows.

"It is not I." the angel said, shaking its head with dancing tresses. "But you, who meddles. Release the clutches, the holy shall take over."

"You make me laugh." the death god taunted, replacing the scythe and attempted to pierce the cadaver. She frowned when a negative magnetic force pushed it away.

The angel grinned at its confusion, teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"As I've said," the angel muttered, sweet voice turning dangerous as her eyes glowed crimson, stepping away from the shadows with her silken tresses hovering like a halo, "I shall take over!"

A burst of white light covered the chapel with a blinding mirage. When the light was gone, the death god has vanished with a nervous laughter.

In her bed of roses, Elizabeth rubbed her eyes sleepily. The angel smiled as she faced the lady she had and will serve, removing the hands away from her lady's beautiful and innocent eyes. Blinking, Elizabeth turned to face the angel, emerald orbs flashing crimson.

"Paula?" Elizabeth asked. The angel nodded with a gentle smile, making the young noble smile in return, "Good morning."

* * *

_Three days after Elizabeth's re-awakening:_

A form glided into the tower from the night sky, swiftly skidding into a stop. Her auburn tresses danced with the disturbed breeze, red eyes flashing brown as she crouched in a low bow before a girl who sat silent on a grand seat, turned away from the woman's sight.

Silence reigned as the woman waited for the girl to speak. Finally, the girl decided to murmur in a low, melancholic voice, "Where are they?"

The woman's sensitive ears picked up the emotion laced in her mistress' voice. She bit her lip as the heart that never beats compressed painfully. "Gone. Treading the seas."

In the darkness, the girl's emerald orbs glowed with such illumination that rivaled the stars. Out of habit, she stood up to comfort the lady. She paused as the girl raised a hand.

"Let me be," she said softly, standing up as three sets of wings sprouted from her slender back, "Paula. This is an order."

The girl's eyes blurred with tears as she said those familiar words. Remorse tied her back from following her fiancé, thinking—'if only'. Paula watched carefully and bent in a curtsy, head lowered till she could not see her mistress as she took off in haste. When the strong fluttering of her mistress' wings was long gone, a lone tear escaped her warm chocolate orbs.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

_Year 2010:_

"Ojou-sama, the bath is ready." Paula informed her mistress, who was staring blankly at the vanity mirror. She thought of how her mistress has grown into such a beautiful lady, though not in height. Her kind can never grow physically, but it can alter so much with their raw power. She thought of the long wait… Just why?

"I am ready. Help me, Paula." She said, giving her hand to Paula. Paula received her hand, led her to the bath and helped her remove her clothing. Elizabeth entered the tub nimbly, her porcelain skin glittering in the water.

Paula gently washed her hair with the fragrant oil and shampoo, fingers threading through luscious locks of golden tresses. Elizabeth closed her eyes, sighing softly as Paula massaged her scalp.

"Lady Elizabeth," Paula started to say before Elizabeth raised a hand.

"Paula, time passed by so fast. I believe they stopped calling nobles 'Lady' a long time ago." Elizabeth said with a quiet giggle.

"Ojou-san…" undeterred, Paula continued, "why do you suffer so? Why do you wait for him still? He's never coming back, my lady."

Elizabeth's shoulders tensed.

"Paula, I shall wait for him for forever." Elizabeth told her, "The world is too small, our life too long. In time, he will have no choice but to face what he's left. I shall be here when he returns."

Elizabeth never met her eyes, but Paula comprehended.

"I understand, my lady." Paula said, washing Elizabeth's hair. When she finished rinsing, she retrieved her mistress robe and towels. Elizabeth rose from the water, skin glittering with clear water. Swiftly wearing the robe, she faced Paula with renewed determination.

"Ready the mess hall. Make it grand till the day he comes. We must be ready to welcome him again, Paula." Elizabeth declared, eyes glowing with enthusiasm. "That is an order."

Paula grinned wide, curtsying like she did eons ago.

"Yes, my lady."


End file.
